Locked door
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Um casarão abandonado e uma porta...cúmplice do amor dos dois...no Halloween - ONE-SHOT


Título: Locked door

Autor: Fernanda  
Categoria: **B&B, ****Smut, 5ª Temporada.**

Advertências: Insinuação forte sobre sexo, contém spoiler da 5ª temporada  
Classificação: R, M

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Um casarão abandonado e uma porta...cúmplice do amor dos dois...

**************************

_ Droga, Bones, onde você está ? – ele sussurrou baixinho.

Booth foi se esgueirando pelos corredores escuros e sombrios do casarão abandonado. Ele empurrou novamente a capa para trás dos ombros e amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ter vindo com sua fantasia de Halloween. Mas ele já estava pronto para ir a festa do Jeffersonian quando ouviu o recado na sua secretária eletrônica, onde a maluca da Bones avisava que tinha ido atrás de uma pista de um suspeito, totalmente sozinha, ele tinha perdido a cabeça e saído feito um louco atrás dela.

Booth não se conformava com o comportamento atual de sua parceira. Depois que ele tinha voltado do coma, ela tinha viajado, abandonando-o. Durante toda a sua recuperação ele não pode contar com ela, e agora, depois do dia infeliz em que ele tentou dizer a ela o que sentia, confessar seu amor por ela, tudo o que ele conseguiu foi afastá-la ainda mais dele. Agora ela fazia tudo sozinha, inclusive investigar pistas perigosas.

Booth afastou seus pensamentos e tentou se concentrar em sua missão. Ele foi se esgueirando, encostado na parede, a arma em punho, tentando localizar algum som que indicasse a presença de alguém na casa.

De repente ele ouviu ruídos vindos do andar de cima. Ele correu em direção às escadas e subiu, se guiando pela luz da lua que entrava pelas grandes janelas, bem devagar, temendo denunciar sua presença. Ao chegar ao topo da escadaria ele apurou os ouvidos e percebeu que havia alguém no segundo cômodo à esquerda.

Booth se aproximou da porta e a abriu de sopetão, entrando no cômodo.

_ Parado aí ! – ele gritou, mas só quem ele viu foi Temperance.

Ela se assustou com a entrada abrupta e derrubou a lanterna que segurava, fazendo-a se apagar. Os dois ficaram na mais completa escuridão.

_ Droga, Booth ! Você quer me matar de susto ? – ela o repreendeu. – Você me fez perder minha lanterna e não tem energia na casa ! E, antes que você pergunte, ela está vazia, já verifiquei.

_ Sozinha ? Você verificou a casa antes que eu chegasse ? Droga, Bones ! Você é louca mesmo ! – ele respirou fundo para se acalmar e guardou a arma no coldre, embaixo da capa. - Por que esse quarto não tem janela ? – ele perguntou, aliviado por vê-la bem. – Aqui está tão escuro !

_ Tem janela, sim, só que tem madeiras pregadas nela. – ela explicou e se abaixou, procurando a lanterna, tateando com as mãos pelo chão.

Booth deu alguns passos a frente e tropeçou, caindo bem em cima dela.

_ Ai !!! Booth, sai de cima de mim !

_ Desculpe, Bones ! – ele respondeu, rolando rapidamente para o lado.

Ele procurou sua lanterna no bolso da calça e a acendeu. Temperance estava sentada no chão, massageando o braço enfaixado. Ele puxou seu braço para examiná-lo e percebeu que ela também estava usando uma fantasia. Booth abriu um enorme sorriso.

_ Bones, você está usando uma fantasia de Xena ? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

_ Sim. O que tem demais, Booth. Depois daquilo que o Sweets me disse, sobre eu ter agido como ela, eu fiz uma breve pesquisa no Google sobre a personagem, e gostei muito ! Ela é uma mulher inteligente, forte, independente...

_ Ou seja, você ! – Booth concluiu fazendo-a sorrir.

Ficaram um tempo se olhando, ele admirando a cintura fina dentro do corpete de couro, as pernas longas nuas, e ela tentando descobrir porque ele usava uma capa preta e uma máscara. Depois de alguns segundos, Booth quebrou o silencio.

_ Eu te machuquei ?

_ Não, não foi nada... – ela desviou o olhar. – Achei minha lanterna, está embaixo da cama. Pode alcançá-la pra mim ?

Ele se esticou e pegou a lanterna, depois se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. Temperance se virou em direção a saída, mas ao tentar abrir a maçaneta da porta, esta parecia emperrada.

_ Por que você trancou a porta, Booth ?

_ Eu não tranquei nada, Bones ! Eu sequer encostei na porta depois que eu entrei aqui ! – ele retrucou intrigado.

Eles se entreolharam desconfiados. Booth sorriu.

_ Qual é, Bones ! Você tentando pregar uma peça de Hallowen ? Justo você ?

_ Eu não sei do que você está falando, Booth !

_ Ta na cara que você fechou a porta ! – ele retrucou.

_ Quando, Booth ? Quando você estava em cima de mim ? – ela perguntou cínica.

Ele ficou intrigado, realmente ela não tinha se aproximado da porta desde que ele entrou no aposento. Booth ficou sério de repente e sacou novamente a arma. Temperance estranhou quando ele a pegou pelo braço, mantendo-a atrás dele.

_ Vá para a janela, fique o mais longe da porta que puder, ok ? – ele falou baixinho.

_ Por que ?

_ Tem mais alguém aqui, Bones ! – ele sussurrou.

_ Você acha ? – ela perguntou assustada, sussurrando.

Booth fez sinal para que ela ficasse em silencio e se afastasse. Temperance foi para trás da cabeceira da grande cama com dossel que ficava no centro do aposento. Ele tentou de todas as maneiras abrir a porta. Nada. Temperance se aproximou novamente.

_ Você poderia tentar arrombá-la com o ombro, Booth !

_ Eu machucaria meu ombro, Bones ! E depois, eu não conseguiria arrombar uma porta antiga como essa, do lado de dentro ! Isso á madeira maciça !

Ele suspirou, frustrado. Temperance se sentou na cama e só agora começou a reparar na fantasia que Booth usava. Calça preta de couro, muito justa, deixando muito pouco para a imaginação, colete preto, deixando expostos os braços musculosos e parte do peito largo, uma capa preta, muito longa e máscara preta, cobrindo apenas os olhos.

_ Que fantasia é essa que você está usando, Booth ? Você está de máscara ! – ela perguntou admirando a paisagem, afinal sempre via seu parceiro de terno.

Ele a encarou e sorriu.

_ De Zorro, Bones ! Vai me dizer que você nunca assistiu o filme Zorro ?

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Já falei que não assisto muito a TV... Mas é muito sexy ! Gostei !

_ Bones ! – ele estava surpreso por ela ter dito aquilo.

_ Ok, eu te deixei sem graça, me desculpe ! Eu esqueço do seu bloqueio com sexo...

_ Eu não tenho bloqueio com sexo ! – ele negou com veemência.

Temperance lançou a ele um olhar de duvido-mas-deixa-pra-lá. Ele ficou ainda mais bravo. Booth balançou a cabeça e pegou seu celular, pronto para pedir ajuda. Ela riu.

_ Desista. Aqui dentro não tem sinal. – ela informou com calma.

Ele a olhou, incrédulo. Depois voltou os olhos para seu celular, confirmando as palavras dela.

_ Não acredito ! Como vamos sair daqui ?

_ Não faço idéia... Mesmo se conseguirmos despregar as janelas, seria uma queda de pelo menos dez metros até o chão.

Booth sentou-se na cama ao lado dela. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, num gesto frustrado.

_ Pode me explicar o que você veio fazer aqui, Bones ? Na hora da festa ?

_ Recebi um telefonema dizendo que aqui havia uma pista e as coisas das três vítimas, Booth. Eu precisava investigar.

_ Não, Bones ! Eu devia investigar ! Eu sou o policial aqui, se lembra ? – ele suspirou. – Você não confia mais em mim...

_ Claro que eu confio, Booth !

_ Então por que você sai para perseguir suspeitos e fazer investigações sem mim ? Na última vez você se machucou seriamente no braço, Bones ! Eu quase não cheguei a tempo de evitar que o cara te matasse !

Temperance baixou os olhos, estava se sentindo mal, pois sabia que ele tinha razão. Booth levantou seu rosto com a mão, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

_ Desculpe, Booth ! – foi só o que ela disse.

_ Foi o que eu disse, não foi ? – ele perguntou baixinho, olhando-a nos olhos. – Foi o que eu disse que te afastou de mim... – ele concluiu com tristeza.

Temperance fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima escorrer. Booth se surpreendeu com aquilo. Ela abriu os olhos novamente e o encarou.

_ Desculpe, Booth. Eu não soube lidar com aquelas palavras...porque... – ela suspirou. – Eu me fiz de desentendida, mas na verdade... você disse o que eu também sentia, e eu entrei em pânico ! Sinto muito...

Ele a encarou sem respirar por alguns segundos. As palavras batendo nele com força. Será que ele tinha entendido mal ? Não era possível... ou era ?

_ Você está dizendo... ? – ele começou.

_ Que eu amo você, Booth... Não como uma amiga ama um amigo...mas como uma mulher ama um homem... Você sabe, com toda a euforia hormonal, toda a aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos... e...

Ela não terminou a frase, pois os lábios dele cobriram os dela. Foi um beijo longo, faminto. Booth a puxou pela cintura, apertando-a contra seu corpo, sua língua se esgueirando entre os lábios dela. Se isso fosse um sonho, ele não queira acordar. Era bom demais sentir os lábios dela novamente, depois de tanto tempo.

Depois do beijo Temperance acariciou o rosto dele e não disse nada, numa hora dessas, quem precisa de palavras ? Ela apenas ficou em pé e desamarrou os cordões que prendiam seu corpete. Os olhos dele ficaram ainda mais escuros quando ele a puxou, beijando-a novamente e deitando-a na cama, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Ambos se despiram com pressa. Eles se amaram com loucura, durante toda a noite. Eles se recusavam a pensar no amanhã, ou em como sair dali. Isso ficaria para depois.

****************************************************

No dia seguinte Temperance acordou primeiro, olhando os raios de sol que entravam pelas frestas das madeiras na janela. Ela observou Booth dormindo, com o rosto bonito relaxado, um breve sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ficou observando-o em silencio, até que começou a ouvir sons e vozes, no andar de baixo da casa. Ela chamou Booth depressa.

Eles se vestiram rapidamente e quando estavam calçando os sapatos a porta do quarto se abriu.

_ Então foi aqui que os pombinhos se esconderam ? – Ângela perguntou com as mãos na cintura, com Hodgins logo atrás dela. – Espero que a noite tenha sido boa ! – ela disse sorrindo, maliciosa.

Booth e Temperance a encararam de olhos arregalados. Como ela tinha conseguido abrir a porta ? Booth sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, e um único pensamento passava por sua cabeça, sumir daquele casarão o mais rápido possível.

FIM


End file.
